Good Vibrations
by klcm
Summary: Garcia wants to try something new to win Morgan, however, he gets more fun out of it than she does


Disclaimer! I own diddly squat! You break my heart! =(

_**A/n:**_** RATED M!** You'll see why! =P

ENJOY!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Good Vibrations -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I cannot believe you're actually getting me to do this." Derek said as he stood in his bedroom, flanked out in just a top and underwear and looked at Penelope. "Only with you."

"I saw these and thought it would be a bit of fun." Penelope replied pulling her dress down. "Oh, they're quite comfortable."

Derek chuckled, he had to agree. He pulled his jeans on and looked in the mirror. "It's like normal."

"Told ya so." She said and went over to him. "Mama's idea of fun."

"I cannot believe I'm going to do this." He said and smirked. "At work too."

"It'll be fun." She told him and handed a small silver cylinder over. "I'm glad mine look so good."

"I'm just glad mine look normal." Derek said and proceeded to leave. "Now we've negotiated this, let's go eh?"

"Oh yeah, work awaits us." Penelope told him, she was going to have so much fun with this today. She trailed behind him, a skip in her step. She looked at her tube and hit a button and Derek froze, his body tensed, he then turned to her. "I slipped?" Penelope asked him innocently, her hands in the air.

"For that..." He told her and gave her payback, he watched her respond. "I slipped too." He then walked off, the biggest smirk on his lips. "Not again, until we're at work. That was the deal, Baby Girl, so stick to it." Derek told her.

Penelope complied, sliding the cylinder away into her bag, she forgot about it. She got into the car; she looked at her best friend and bit her lip. She was trying everything lately to get him to realise she was into him. To make him see that she was in love with him. She held his hand more firmly, she allowed him to hold her tight when they dance, she even willingly showed her the new knickers she bought and what they looked like on too. She was becoming desperate. She was hoping that today would be it.

They drove to work; Penelope twisted, crossing her legs to show off some thigh. "You know Handsome, in work fun is the best because the body readies itself for being caught. Therefore, speeding up the rate that an orgasm happens."

"Tried that with Lynch?"

Penelope snorted. "Never, boring man he was."

"Oh yeah and did you want to give it a try?"

"Not with him." She told him and turned away, the mood for her teasing gone. "Does Kevin scream adventurous and dare devilish to you?"

"Well no, but he could've been a black horse."

"Missionary is all I'm gonna say to you." Penelope told him sarcastically. "It's nice to be kissed to death while getting some heated loving, but seriously change it up some will ya."

Derek laughed, since Kevin left the state, he and Penelope had definitely delved into the realms of dirtiness with their conversations again and he loved it. "Well you need an experimenter, Princess."

"Know where I can find one of them?" Penelope quipped at him immediately. Before she knew it they were parking up and Penelope got out of his SUV and walked into the building, he caught her up at the elevator and exiting on their floor she made her way to her office, he went for the bullpen doors.

"Yo, Baby Girl!" He called to her as she stood by her door, she looked at him. "Have a good day." He said and pushed the pushed the button on the cylinder.

"Oooh!" Penelope almost cried as her legs quivered and she quickly went into her office. She remembered the little silver cylinder and looked at it. She twisted a part of it and hit the button. She stood at the door and heard Derek groan and then cover it up quickly. The BAU should get sound proofing she thought to herself as she closed the door.

To say the least, Penelope was becoming sexually frustrated; it only got worse when Hotch wanted a group meeting for a case hours later. She went in and just as she put her laptop down, Derek shot her a side glance and she felt it. Penelope collapsed in the chair.

"Garcia, everything okay?"

She was silent for a moment, trying her hardest to gain some restraint, she punched Derek under the table and she calmed. "Oh yeah, I am." She said clearer and easily. She listened to the briefing, her attention on what Derek's hands were doing.

It was as everyone left and Derek stood up that both her and Derek pushed the buttons and they both quivered and looked at one another and laughed before stopping.

"In my office, now." She growled at him and as she walked Derek continually pushing the button on and off. She collapsed into her chair and waited for Derek.

When he walked in, he had a cheeky grin on, his tongue sticking into his cheek with cockiness and a gleam in his eyes. He looked at Penelope.

"It was your idea, Princess." He told her and shook the cylinder in the air; he stepped in and shut the door. "You wanted to wear vibrating underwear to work."

"As a joke! I won the weekly dare Morgan, but you've taken privileges." She told him and he laughed, he'd gotten her where he wanted her.

"See, I think I haven't." He told her and put the vibrating setting up a notch; Penelope's knee's hit one another and parted as her clitoris reacted to the sensation. They'd promised to keep it on the lowest setting, but Derek didn't listen.

"Payback's gonna be a bitch." She said and went for the remote that controlled Derek's. However, he got it before her and put it in his pocket. "Morgan, I won't be ashamed of ripping these knickers off in a minute." He shrugged and pushed the setting up another notch. "Oh God!" He watched her tense again, her eyes flutter shut with enjoyment, her face trying hard to not react, her hand gripping onto the arm of the chair.

"You see Baby Girl, while taking a break earlier; I found something out that's really interesting."

"Derek..." She pleaded and he turned the vibrator off. "Thank you Jesus! You might be a God, but you..." She didn't finish as he pushed the button again, torturing her with it.

He was readying her.

"Derek!" She growled as she slid forward on the chair.

"Na uh." He told her as he continued to watch her.

"Stop this." Penelope said, realising that her idea was being used on her. She just wasn't fast enough obviously. She looked at him as the vibrating stopped and she could feel she was near pulsating.

Then as she looked close to climaxing he stopped. She shot him a near enough death glare as she stood up.

"You see Baby Girl. I've waited for this sight and well, after looking at this little gadget, I mastered it." He told her twiddling the cylinder remote in his hands. "I didn't think wearing vibrating underwear would be a good idea, but now I disagree with that statement. I think it's brilliant."

"Glad you're enjoying." She told him and grabbed the remote for his and hit the button. She watched him quiver; a low moan escape and she also watched how he controlled it all. "No fair."

"What's not fair; is this other setting." Before had time to see, it switched it on and pushed the button and Penelope grabbed on to the table corner to keep herself upright. Derek watched her as she looked pleasured, he wanted to keep it. Soon Penelope's knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor in a full blown moan. "You see Baby Girl, the last setting I like best, is the one I've put it on."

"You're... so dead." She breathed out as she felt herself getting wetter.

"It's called ecstasy and now I think I'm finally done." He turned it off, cutting off her groan and releasing her from the sexual hold. Penelope found the same setting and did it to him, and watched as this time he couldn't hold it steady.

"Yeah I like ecstasy too, wish I could have more."

"Turn it off and you will." Derek said as he reached and locked the door. There was no major case, just a consult so he wasn't needed anywhere anytime soon and nor was Penelope. He was going to take a risk right now.

Penelope complied and shut the vibrator off and then he pounced. Penelope felt a searing kiss hit her lips and she was sent to heaven and above. She'd never had a kiss like it and she didn't want it to end. When it did she wanted more, she was breathless, but kissing Derek was like a drug, she was officially addicted.

"You didn't think I'd just obey your orders with wearing this pair of boxers without an ulterior motive now did you Baby Girl?" He watched her bite her lip and she looked at him. "I wanted you sexually frustrated before I could show you what an in work adventure feels like."

Penelope grinned teasingly. "Well you see, my plan worked too."

"Oh yeah, Sugar?"

"Well you see, my Adonis, I was using this as my last chance to get you as mine. I've put enough signs out and you've ignored them all, so I thought this would do it."

"Oh you did it the day you modelled that bra and knickers for me." He told her and watched her blush. "Now get those knickers off so I can get some real good loving."

"What if I'm satisfied with some good vibrations?" She asked him and he tilted his head, a perfect eyebrow raised up and she laughed. "Glad you didn't buy that, Hot Stuff."

"I'm not the gullible one." He teased her as he helped her with the knickers. "Damn." He said as he saw how wet she was. He didn't take him long to get himself ready and gave Penelope a new experience and adventure all in one. "I love you Penelope."

"I love you too Derek." Penelope whispered back as he thrust into her and made her feel utterly complete. "We are so using those again." She said as she dug her nails into his back and put her head back with lust and let out a throaty moan.

"So perfect." Derek told her as he kissed her neck. He got his everything but a little bit of good vibrations and so did Penelope.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Good Vibrations -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: So not only is the idea of vibrating underwear from the film THE UGLY TRUTH, but also, on Saturday, I found out my friends have a pair or well two... I was rather amused!**

**I thought it was perfect to use!**

**Gotta say this didn't come out as good as I wanted it to, but let me know if you loved it or hated it =)**


End file.
